Alive
by nimpluq
Summary: Hari itu Chanyeol pikir ia hampir saja mati, tapi tidak. Ia masih hidup. Chanbaek. FantasyAU. Yaoi. BXB.


**ALIVE**

* * *

 **starring:  
**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **EXO FantasyAU**

 **YAOI**

* * *

Chanyeol adalah manusia bertubuh raksasa paling kikuk di dunia-menurutnya sendiri. Seakan belum lengkap, Ayahnya telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu dan sekarang, ibunya menyusul beliau. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yoora yang bermata sembab.

Upacara pemakaman akan di langsungkan esok hari, tapi disini lah Chanyeol berada malam ini. Di tengah padang rumput luas dengan langit gelap diatasnya. Gunung memang tempat yang tepat untuk merenungkan banyak hal. Dia akan turun malam ini segera setelah pikirannya bisa tenang. Hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak sampai dua jam baginya menemukan deretan rumah-rumah kuno dari bahan kayu di lereng gunung tempatnya tinggal. Rumah Chanyel berada di salah satunya. Paling jauh dari pintu masuk pemukiman, dan paling dekat dengan puncak gunung. Dia hanya butuh mendaki jalan setapak di belakang rumahnya yang langsung berbatasan dengan hutan untuk mencapai padang ilalang di sisi lain bukit yang saat ini dia tempati.

Kabut datang jam 10 malam, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera turun. Menghindari kabut dan hujan yang mungkin akan datang sewaktu-waktu. Gunung lebih berbahaya ketika hujan, lebih licin dan dapat membuat banyak pendaki jatuh terpeleset.

Seperti dugaannya, belum seperempat berjalan dia menuruni bukit, hujan turun makin lama makin deras, membuatnya menaikkan penutup kepalanya dan mengengencangkan jaketnya. Pandangannya buram karena hujan yang sangat deras langsung menimpa wajahnya dan kacamata yang dikenakannya berembun.

Ditengah perjalanan, dia berhenti melihat jalan setapak yang harus di laluinya di lewati erosi dari atas, membuat parit-parit yang melintang. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar baginya kalau saja hanya ada satu dua parit-parit kecil yang dibuat oleh limpasan hujan. Akan tetapi otak rasionalnya menangkap hal janggal. Selama ia tinggal di lereng gunung, ia belum pernah melihat parit-parit sebanyak _itu._

Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada tanah yang lebih tinggi dan melihat ada beberapa retakan yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Patahan yang lebih landai telah bergeser turun beberapa inci dan itu bukan berita bagus.

" _Shit_ "

Ia mencoba melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah lebih cepat. Ia harus memberitahu yang lain tentang ini, daerah ini menjadi lebih berbahaya karena hujan turun sepanjang tahun, memperburuk kondisi karena beberapa pohon memang sengaja ditebang untuk membuat rumah atau bangunan, meskipun dilakukan penanaman kembali, pohon yang baru ditanam tidak dapat tumbuh dengan cepat untuk mengganti pohon yang telah di tebang.

Ia terjatuh beberapa kali karena terpeleset, kaki-kakinya yang panjang tidak membantu sama sekali saat ini. Ia mengumpat, tubuhnya yang kikuk sangat mudah jatuh karena kakinya sering memijak pada tempat yang tidak benar.

Jalan yang di laluinya saat ini terdapat banyak retakan dan ada beberapa ruas jalan yang amblas, hingga Chanyeol harus sedikit memanjat dan berpengangan pada batang-batang pohon untuk memaluinya. Jalan setapak yang ia lalui berada di sisi-sisi tebing dan sisi lainnya adalah jurang. Kalau sampai jatuh tamat sudah riwayatnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa sepanjang waktu.

Salah satu kakinya memijak tanah pada jalan setapak yang sebagiannya telah amblas dengan hati-hati, akan tetapi nahas baginya karena bagian itu ikut amblas begitu Chanyeol berpijak disana, tubuhnya ikut merosot bebas, tangan-tangannya berusaha mencengkeram apapun yang di lewatinya, beruntung ia langsung memeluk batang pohon yang hampir saja di lewatinya.

Nafasnya berlomba-lomba, kacamatanya telah terlepas entah kemana, pipi kanannya perih karena bergesekan dengan tanah, membuat beberapa goresan disana, dan tubuhnya ngilu. Ia mencoba menelan ludahnya dengan kesusahan diantara nafasnya, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya. Mendongak melihat jalan setapak yang tadi di laluinya, dan menyadari terperosok sejauh lima belas meter dari posisi awalnya. Ia kemudian menunduk melihat jurang yang ada di bawah kakinya, melihat ada tanah yang lebih datar serta jalan setapak tak jauh dari sana, dengan jarak kurang lebih tujuh meter dari pohon tempatnya bergelayut. Berita buruknya, setelah jalan setapak adalah jurang. Chanyeol mendongak lagi, dan menunduk lagi, menimang. Hujan tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk naik, pilihan yang ia punya hanya turun sekarang.

Udara yang dingin membuat tubuhnya lebih sulit untuk digerakkan karena menggigil, tapi Chanyeol mencoba menarik tubuhnya dengan merambati batang pohon tempatnya bergelantung, hingga ia berhasil memeluknya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Hembusan nafasnya membentuk kabut kecil dan tetes air yang jatuh dari rambutnya masuk kematanya, membuat matanya basah hingga kesulitan fokus dan kabur. Kacamatanya yang hilang membuatnya kesulitan dan sekarang matanya sedikit perih, kombinasi bagus. Chanyeol mencoba mengedarkan matanya, tapi yang tampak pada matanya hanyalah semua pohon berganda menjadi tiga. Dia kemudian menyipitkan matanya mencoba fokus, saat batang yang berganda menjadi satu di penglihatannya, ia harus membuat rute untuk turun dengan selamat, memilih pohon-pohon mana saja yang bisa dijadikan penahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh bebas.

Tanahnya licin dan pandangannya kurang bagus, tapi ia benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain sekarang. Chanyeol mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari pada pohon pertama, dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia melarikan kakinya turun dan langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya di pohon bidikannya. Batang pohon menjadi licin dan ini masuk ke perhitungan Chanyeol untuk lebih berhati-hati. Matanya membidik pohon kedua saat suara retakan pohon yang cukup keras hinggap di telinganya, dan ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati pohon-pohon berserta tanah bergerak kearahnya.

Matanya membola dan kemudian yang terdengar ditelinganya adalah suara gema teriakkannya sendiri.

Tubuhnya ikut terbawa longsor dan pohon-pohon saling bertumbukan disekelilingnya, menyebabkan suara gemeratak dan gemuruh keras yang menakutkan. Pegangannya terlepas dan tubuhnya tenggelam diantara timbunan pohon. Menggulungnya dalam lautan hijau dedaunan dan tanah.

Pandangannya menggelap dan telinganya berdenging keras sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya setelah itu adalah langit tanpa mendung, dan bintang gemintang tersebar disana. Tanah telah berhenti bergerak. Purnama bersinar diatas sana dengan angkuh. Kunang-kunang bermunculan entah darimana dan hujan telah mereda meninggalkan rintik-rintik kecil air yang berjatuhan menimpa wajah dan tubuhnya.

Dia masih hidup.

Seketika ia ingin tertawa, tapi sesuatu menyumbat dadanya dan tawanya malah mengeluarkan darah yang memuncrat melewati mulutnya.

Tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan dan ketika ia menoleh lemah, ia mendapati patahan ranting yang cukup besar mencuat muncul dari dada kanannya, menembus tubuhnya dari bahu belakangnya yang mati rasa. Ujungnya yang runcing meneteskan pekat merah dan darahnya merembes keluar dari dadanya menuju lengannya.

Pandangannya memburam, menyadari tubuhnya tertimbun tanah karena kaki-kakinya sulit di gerakkan dan tangan kirinya patah tertimpa ranting pohon yang cukup besar.

Lama kelamaan nafasnya memendek dan matanya semakin berat seperti mendapat kantuk yang luar biasa.

Bayang-bayang memori berkelebat di ingatannya, semua masa kecil hingga hidupnya saat ini, kesedihannya, kebahagiaannya, dan _Yoora_.

Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan _Yoora_ , ia tidak boleh meninggalkan kakaknya begitu saja, ia tidak boleh mati saat ini. _Ia ingin hidup_.

Tapi ia bahkan tak mampu bersuara sekarang sekalipun ia ingin minta tolong.

Oh Tuhan, dia masih ingin hidup.

Chanyeol masih ingin hidup.

Chanyeol benar-benar masih ingin hidup. Ia tak boleh mati saat ini.

Tidak saat esok hari adalah hari pernikahan kakaknya dan hari terakhir untuk melepas ibunya.

Ia tak boleh mati.

Lalu,

Saat dadanya semakin sesak, ketika setiap hembus nafas yang diambilnya membuatnya dadanya nyeri, dan kelopak matanya semakin memberat.

 _Chanyeol melihatnya._

Matanya bersinar biru terang layaknya mata kucing di kala malam, tubuhnya hanya berupa siluet hitam, membungkuk diatas Chanyeol menutupi cahaya bulan dan suaranya halus menyapa gendang telinganya.

"manusia?" ucapnya keheranan "kenapa bisa ada di daerah ini?" bisiknya.

Mata Chanyeol yang buruk hanya bisa menangkap gambaran dua bola mata biru yang terang diatasnya dan siluet kabur yang dikelilingi kunang-kunang.

Chanyeol ingin meminta tolong dan mengatakan kalau ia masih hidup.

 _Ia ingin hidup._

Siluet itu semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyampaikan keinginannya

"Hh-uhuk dup…" mulutnya memuncratkan darah, sosok yang ada diatasnya menghentikan gerakannya.

 _Ia ingin hidup_

" _hh…dup…"_ bisiknya lemah.

 _Bawa aku hidup_

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol, dan keinginan terakhirnya sebelum matanya begitu berat dan kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya kembali.

000

Malam itu, seekor kucing hitam berlari dan meloncat dengan lincah diantara dahan dan ranting yang patah. Ranting-ranting dari pohon-pohon tumbang dan rintik hujan tak menghalangi matanya yang menyelorot tajam mencari sesuatu.

Hidungnya bergerak-gerak mencium bau yang dicarinya. Kepalanya menengadah untuk melihat bulan yang tampak penuh dan bersinar terang.

Firasatnya tidak baik.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian berlari dan meloncat pada patahan batang pohon yang masih tegak berdiri, menempatkan ke empat kaki-kaki kecilnya di ujung patahannya yang meruncing, membuat posisinya lebih tinggi sehingga lebih leluasa untuk mengamati keadaan.

Ia berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan.

Lalu pada suatu arah, matanya menyipit, gerakannya berhenti dan telinganya menegak. Ekornya bergerak-gerak risau. Ia kemudian meloncat dan berlari dengan pelan menuju suatu arah.

Saat ia sampai, ia memelankan langkahnya untuk mendekati obyek yang tertangkap irisnya. Ia berhenti dan duduk, matanya memincing tajam menatap genangan di bawah kakinya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi dengan waspada.

Apa yang di cari olehnya telah hilang, dan hanya meninggalkan jejak pekat merah yang berbau anyir di hidungnya.

Sial.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

au ah :')


End file.
